1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a comb. More particularly, the present invention relates to a combination comb and ice scraper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for combination combs have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 251,073 to Whiteman teaches the ornamental design for a combined comb and nail file.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 253,971 to Whiteman teaches the ornamental design for a comb having a cavity for holding a nail file or the like.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,254 to Dapolito teaches a comb for the hair having a self-contained nail filing and brushing attachment which is easily withdrawn and separated from the comb during use and which is housed substantially entirely within the comb during periods of nonuse without interfering with the normal usage of the comb.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,121 to Graceffo teaches a comb having a toothed head with front and back sides secured together. A razor blade secured to a carrier in a recess between the sides is slidable from a spring-biased extended position with its edge crossing the tooth intervals to a position withdrawn from the teeth. Each tooth has one side curved to deflect combined hair in one direction longitudinally of the comb and the carrier is guided in the recess to slide the blade in the other direction when moved by hair pressure from extended to withdrawn position.
FINALLY, STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,782 to Hutt teaches a tool that includes an integral body having a flat scraper part, a collar part, and a comb part. The tool body is made from a resilient, yet substantially rigid material. The scraper part is to be used as a trowel by a painter. The collar part is used in axially engaging a cylindrical paint roller soaked with paint, to frictionally remove paint from the paint roller as the collar part is displaced from one end to the opposite end of that paint roller. The comb part is used to clean the bristles of a paint brush, by transversely engaging same and lengthwisely sliding or "combing" the bristles to remove paint after the paint job is completed.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for combination combs have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.